The Spy vs McCree
Spy vs McCree is a What-if? episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Spy from Team Fortress 2 ''and McCree from ''Overwatch. Description Overwatch and Team Fortress 2 duke it out once again in a Cowboy v Spy, Vigilante vs Assassin, Mercenary vs Mercenary DEATH BATTLE! Interlude Wiz: Vigilantes. Assassins. Boomstick: Cowboys. Spies. All of which are pretty damn cool! Wiz: Two noteworthy examples include The Spy, from Team Fortress 2. Boomstick: And McCree, the cool ass cowboy from Overwatch! He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to see who would win a Death Battle! McCree (Cue: Overwatch - Route 66) Wiz: Jesse McCree was an infamous member of the equally infamous Deadlock gang. Boomstick: The group trafficked in military hardware, and really cool guns. The group went by the tagline of 'rebels', and was very successful until the Overwatch organisation hatched a sting operation to bust them all! ''' Wiz: McCree was in quite the difficult situation, however, the Overwatch gave McCree the option to either join Blackwatch, Overwatch's covert ops division for his aid in marksmanship, or rot forever in jail. Obviously, he chose the former. '''Boomstick: McCree was guided along by another Blackwatch member, Gabriel Reyes, who went on to become the menacing Reaper. Wiz: And things were starting to become smooth again, until shit hit the fan between Overwatch and Blackwatch! So McCree took refuge and hid underground. McCree a few years later, McCree became a mercenary, however, one with morales. Boomstick: On his badass adventures, he did stuff like, stopping robberies, and taking out a bunch of people on a moving train, in complete darkness! Wiz: As time passed, at the time of the Overwatch 'recall' preformed by the incredibly intelligent Winston, he was found in Kentucky. (Cue: Victory Theme - Overwatch) Wiz: But McCree wouldn't of been able to preform these divine feats if it weren't for his trusty Peacekeeper revolver, which he is figuratively supernaturally accurate with. Boomstick: He can also unload his entire round by shooting wildly, being quite effective against large targets. Wiz: And if he can't be bothered to reload, he can combat roll into action, instantly reloading his gun, and being useful to flank targets. Boomstick: And if he ever feels outmatched, he'll just throw a flash-bang onto the ground to distract you, and pop his gun right in between your eyes! Wiz: But McCree's real prize his is Deadeye, simply press Q and watch everyone scatter at the mere sound of his voice saying- "IT'S HIGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOON" '' 'Boomstick: McCree can lock onto his targets with precision, and instantly kill them after the former has been done. ' Wiz: But all of these feats do not make McCree invincible, he has a sluggish walking speed, but albeit inhuman reaction times and combat speed. '''Boomstick: Hell, even using Deadeye makes you vulnerable, if a Roadhog is near you, then HOOK! Ultimate wasted! Wiz: With all this in mind, McCree is a fierce foe, and a very capable Vigilante who knows his way around a revolver. Justice ain't gonna dispense itself. Spy (Cue: Right Behind You - Team Fortress 2) Boomstick: Um... what do we say? Wiz: I... don't know... ...Well, from my basic understanding, the french Spy is so mysterious, that no one knows of his lore, or backstory, so it's hard to pinpoint what to say in this mini-segment, I'll read a transcript of the Spy's bio from Team Fortess 2 itself. "He is a puzzle, wrapped in an enigma, shrouded in riddles, lovingly sprinkled with intrigue, express mailed to Mystery, Alaska, and LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" Boomstick: Y-yeah... ditto... can we move onto the weapons now? Wiz: Yeah... I feel like that's the- Boomstick: ALRIGHT! KICKASS! The Spy is a sneaky f*cker, who kicked the ass of the Sniper in hand-to-hand combat! Wiz: He is infamous for cloaking ability, being able to blend in with his enemies just to strike at the right time, and ultimately get the upper hand on all of them! Boomstick: One quick knife to the back when you least expect it, and the Scout already delivered the Briefcase to the team! Wiz: That's right, he carries around a very potent knife which can instantly kill the average male with a simple stab in your back! Boomstick: He'll also go invisible (Well, pretty much) just to mess with you and kill you out of no where! Wiz: But, if things go wrong, the Spy will resort to an also decently powerful Revolver, which reach dozens of yards in length. All of his kit varies, but for now we're going to set him up with; His stock Revolver; his all-rounder and high-damage dealer His 'Your Eternal Reward' knife; a sneaky, effective way to cover his tracks effectively, but suffers a penalty by disabling his disguise kit in combat His 'Dead Ringer' watch; faking his death for a quick getaway, while giving bonuses and penalties to cloak time And his stock Sapper; because, why not? Boomstick: The sneaky guy is quite durable too, being able to survive rockets from Soldier, albeit not that well. Wiz: He is also very intelligent, easily formulating plans to kill an entire room of people, and owning a device that can disable high-end technology. Boomstick: But like everyone, he has his weaknesses. Wiz: His cloak is countered by any sort of liquid or flame, meaning a splash of water can blow his cover. Boomstick: Yeah, he doesn't dress too awesome either in my opinio-'' ''BEHIND YOU! '''Boomstick: ''AAGH! Pre Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Fight McCree wandered into the old dusty intelligence room, where he was given a tip-off on Spy's location after being hired to assassinate him. The Spy was hiding out before his next big fight, and his current location was where he was prepared. A medium, industrial themed room with many platforms above for flanking, decorated with 12 lights. McCree: Now... where ya' hiding, pardner? The Spy was hidden, and crept up to the armed and dangerous McCree, before muttering his classic; Spy: Behind you. McCree's superhuman reflexes allowed him to dodge the stab in the back that the Spy was hoping to present him with. McCree: It's gonna' take more than that. Spy: *Cackles*, a worthy challenge? FIGHT! (Cue: The Art of the War - Team Fortress 2) McCree unloaded his round, hoping to stop the Spy dead in his tracks, but alas, only one of the bullets from Fanning the Hammer managed the hurt the Spy. The Spy crept around the room, keeping out of McCree's line of vision, he decided to sneak up and go in for yet another attack. The Spy, seemingly out of nowhere for McCree, placed a Sapper onto his robotic arm. McCree: AAGH! Spy: That'll keep you distracted. Spy had the upper hand for a few seconds, until McCree shot off the Sapper with his Peacekeeper, and Combat Rolled into cover, instantly reloading his gun. Spy: Ha! I thought I was the sneaky one The Spy took out the revolver of his own and shot 2 rounds into where McCree was hiding, McCree threw a flash-bang onto Spy to distract him, and made a quick attack, dealing moderate damage to the spy. (Cue: Rally the Heroes - Overwatch) McCree: You're outclassed, outskilled, hell... even outdressed! The Spy took great offence to McCree's insult, and shot a second round from his revolver into the cowboy, not giving him any room to escape. McCree Fanned the Hammer yet again, shooting several bullets into the chest of the Spy. The Spy cloaked himself, and ran off to heal himself with a health pack. When he was fully healed, he crept up once more onto McCree, his knife drawn and without McCree having a single clue. But McCree seemingly had a six sense, and kneed the Spy in the back, the Spy drew out his Dead Ringer before McCree placed a bullet in between his eyes, killing him... or so he thought... McCree: Justice has been delivered... *spits*...pig. McCree thought his justice had been delivered, and he was off on his way until something him in his leg. McCree was already beaten up by the Spy's previous revolver attack, so he was sent to the ground incredibly weakened. Spy: Not so fast you useless, ridiculous, human being! (Cue: Playing with Danger - Team Fortress 2) The Spy strutted up to the immobile cowboy, his Dead Ringer in one hand and his revolver in the other. Spy: I'm not dead yet. McCree: Hol' up! What is that? McCree had taken fascination at the Spy's Dead Ringer, and pointed to it with the little stamina he seemingly had. Spy: What? My watch? This is the watch that I use to deceive scum like you into believing my fate has been sealed. I hope you enjoy the fact that the last few moments of your life were asking what my watch was. McCree: Yea', but... do you have the time? The Spy studied his watch, taking McCree out of his view to see the clock tick onto 12 PM on the dot. Spy: Why, it's-''' The Spy looked back onto the floor where McCree once was, noticing he had fled, and was too surprised to finish his sentence (Music Fades) McCree was on a platform above the spy, he looked directly into the Spy's eyes before saying; '''IT'S HIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH NOON McCree locked onto the Spy's dead ringer. and in a matter of seconds, his dead ringer was broken before he had a chance to cheat death again. The spy brushed himself off and said casually, Spy: Please, I've gotten out of worse scrapes than this. Let's cut the lights! The spy pointed his revolver at the lights in the room, and shot them off one by one hastily. If he could make his way up to the platform, he could catch McCree off guard for REAL. McCree: You dirty playin' son of a gun... He made his way up to the platform, but thought to himself that his Revolver might be more reliable in a standoff like this. He drew it, and as the McCree was finished scouting for the Spy, he heard a click. The Spy was out of ammo! (Cue: Victory Theme - Overwatch) McCree: Oh.. that's where ya' are. McCree threw a flashbang behind him, disorienting the Spy. Now knowing his location, McCree yet again aimed his Peacekeeper into the eyes of the Spy. McCree: Hide from this! Spy: I'LL KILL Y-''' '''McCree: Draw! BANG! The echo of the revolver filled the entire room, and possible even the building. The Spy fell to the ground, and the contract was complete. McCree: Like shootin' fish in a barrel. K.O! Results Boomstick: HOLY SHIT THAT WAS AWESOME! But... what? Wiz: While the Spy could of crept up and back-stabbed McCree, McCree's unnatural reaction time prevented him from ever getting the upper hand Boomstick: But what about the sapper? Wiz: The Sapper could of effectively given a disadvantage to McCree, that would be if he was not equpped with his Peacekeeper Boomstick: But the Spy's gun is really strong! Wiz: That's true, but his precision is not even remotely comparable to that of McCree, making it less effective in gunfire. McCree could continuously keep Spy on his toes by effectively using his flashbang to disorientate any sort of plan the Spy could use against him And while the Spy outclassed him intelligence, McCree outclassed him in everything else, making the battle difficult for Spy to win with his kit. Boomstick: Looks like the town wasn't big enough for the two of them Wiz: The winner is McCree. Category:'Team Fortress vs Overwatch' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles